Dreams and Reality - An Ao and Mei Terumi Love Story
by Zian Gara
Summary: Sometimes dreams reveal truths that will never otherwise be brought to life during ones waking hours. Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage, had this discovery after escaping the infinite tsukuyomi. Now, at the aftermath of war, will her dream be her reality?
1. Chapter 1 The Mizukage's Dream

01\. The Mizukage's Dream

Mei Terumi look up to her handsome groom as both of them gazed at each other's eyes deeply in love. It finally came to past and her greatest dream finally come true - to get married. Mei Terumi, the beautiful fifth Mizukage finally got hitch, stunning everyone in her white western style gown. She walked down the church chapel smiling demurely to this handsome hunk while she can see on her peripheral all the Kages clapping witnessing her big day. Tsunade sama, the Hokage of the hidden leaf village didn't seem too happy but Mei didn't really mind one upping her once in a while.

On the other side of the aisle stand her prodigy, Chojuro clapping and yelling in his suit and tie. And then amidst that crowd she saw Ao. Ao, her faithful advisor, the one who has always fought by her side. He doesn't look very comfortable with the western style clothes but she saw him clapping too with the crowd albeit less enthusiastically.

She didn't know why but she immediately noticed the smile plastered on his face was fake. "What's troubling him?" She thought her eyes rolling as usual.

Then all of a sudden, she looked up again to her groom and wondered, wait a minute, who is this guy? And why am I getting married to him?

"Ao?! Ao?! Can you give me an explanation?" She said this in her mind irritated.

She started scanning the crowd for her faithful advisor who can let her know what is going on. She caught a sight of his back as he turn the corner walking away from the crowd. It was a brief glance but she saw his shoulder a little stoop down as his blue moussed up hair disappeared from her sight.

A sudden confusion and sadness pinch through her heart. What is going on?

Things went by like a whirlwind, amidst the crowd and the speeches. Mei felt sick more than happy, like she was in a daze and totally out of sort. Damn it where is Ao when she needs him?

The calm and matter of fact attitude of Ao has always kept her grounded, focus. But now in this chaos.. Where is he?

In the silence of the new couple's room, the groom started to approach Mei with a kiss. She didn't stop him because that's what couple's do on their first night together. But as she held his hair, she started to wish very hard that this is just a mistake. She was surprised to find that as she closed her eyes to wish this confusion and madness away she see the face she has been longing to see the whole day…

"Mei"

The familiar voice said and her eyes quickly snapped open. In front of her, very close to her face is Ao. She was holding his hair and his lips were very closed to her.

"Ao?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, Milady" He answered with a twinkle of confidence or was that hint of arrogance in his eyes?

"But where is.. Where is?"

She wasn't able to complete her sentence before she heard Ao said.. "There is no one else here, only me my lady, and no other." And he captured her lips in his.

Mei felt her heart sing as she turn herself over to the bliss of kissing this man… Ao.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up to a nightmare

02\. Waking up to a Nightmare

It's been a week since the alliance won against Madara. One week since the infinite Tsukuyomi was broken. One week since Mei woke up from a dream to the nightmare of the reality of after war. She was briefed on the casualty of the war. She thought she's ready for it but the news of the alliance headquarter being blasted by the ten tails devastated her more than she would ever show. A single face stood out and flashed through her mind. A man with an eye patch, a blue moussed up hair. A face that is always serious, always ranting about the good old days. A voice patiently and painfully appeasing her. A hole in her heart was drilled deep more than the news of other deaths.

But as Mizukage, these news should not faze her. She did what she could do. She gathered her remaining people to work out the logistics of sorting out the injured as well as the dead. To bring them all home to whatever village they belong.

The door opened suddenly disrupting her thoughts. "Ao?" she said automatically. A blue haired man, no, more like a boy peered from the door.

"Lady Mizukage, may I come in?" This boy Chojuro said.

"Here are the paper works from the other villages. There are still some recovery work being done but this is the preliminary list of the injured. As well as the casualties." He quietly added.

She looked him up and noticed how the few weeks of war had drastically mature him. He is more confident now in his speaking. More in control like his Senpai...

"Any news about Ao?" She said as detached as possible.

"No my Lady, no news, no body, no nothing. The other people in the headquarters has been found and transported but..."

"I see. Good work Chojuro. Let me know if there's anything new. Get some rest too you haven't really fully recovered." She said as casually as she can.

The boy looked at her and she can see the look of worry in those eyes. "My Lady, if I may speak."

"Yes Chojuro?"

"I believe My Lady Mizukage also needs to have some rest. You have been badly injured too and ..."

"It's alright Chojuro, stop yapping, you are starting to sound like Ao."

And they both look at each other. Both their eyes glisten at the mentioned of that precious name.

Mei immediately turned around and stood up. "Chojuro, get some rest, and I think I will also retire to my quarters for now. It's been a long day." She said with her back to him.

Chojuro took a bow and slowly walk out of the Mizukage's office. When the door closed Mei felt her legs weakened as she fell to the ground. She cannot help it as tears fall through her eyes like water falls and her whole body shakes in weeping.

"Ao..."


	3. Chapter 3 Dawn is Breaking

03\. Dawn Breaking

Ao came to his senses but for some reason it was dark all around him. He can smell the stench of death around him. The noise of people scrambling to look for survivors surrounded him. He tried to activate his byakugan but it doesn't seem to be doing him any good. He tried to move but he cannot even feel most of his body.

The last he remember he was still in the Alliance main headquarters and then the jyubi's death blast coming in their direction. He has already quieted himself accepting his fate for such an honourable death with equally honourable shinobis he has come to respect in such a short period of time.

Then it was all darkness. Wait, that is not true. There was also a brief moment of light, of being in the arms of... Arrg. His head hurts.

Ao felt his consciousness fading again, but before that he heard some shouting. "Here, here, someone else here is alive." And then he heard no more.

Consciousness visited Ao randomly, but every time he tried to open his eyes he only see darkness. He felt very confused and he didn't like it. He is a man of control, being both captain of the guards for the Mizukage as well as captain of sensor group of the Shinobi's alliance means very little to nothing passes by his notice.

Again he was awakened by an excitable and familiar voice. "Ao Senpai, this is Ao Senpai and he is alive." And he heard the voice cracking and almost sobbing. "Baka Chojuro! Youth these days has very little qualms in showing their emotions. I should lecture him the next time I get a chance to." Ao mentally noted before unconsciousness seize him again.

XXXX

She was staring blankly at the piles of paper work before her with tears threatening to fall when the loud banging on the hallways disturbed her.

"Ao?! What scuffle is going on there?" Again she asked without thinking but before she can correct herself and drop to another bout of depression Chojuro slammed the door open with a folder in his hand.

"My lady My lady... We found Ao Senpai and he is alive." He said with tears streaming through his face as he waived a folder widely in the air.

"Chojuro.. Are you sure you are not mistaken about this?" The Mizukage asked cautiously not wanting to raise unnecessary hope.

"Yes My lady. I went there myself when I read the description of the injured; I went to Konoha and identified him myself." Chojuro said happily.

"He is in one of the intensive care unit in Konoha under the care of Lady Tsunade herself. They found him a few meters away from the HQ and found him breathing. He was in a coma and has only gain consciousness lately."

"It took a while to recognized him because he was almost unrecognizable with his injuries but Lady Tsunade has applied some of the cell regeneration on him so they said he will be out of the woods soon and can be readied for transport here for further therapy and recuperation. Here is the report from Konoha." - The boy ninja happily narrated while tears flow freely from his eyes.

Mei held the folder with shaking hands. "Thank you Chojuro. Good job. Please make a note that one's Ao is ready for transport, he should be carried immediately to the Mizukage's mansion. We will just have his treatment and care continued here."

When the young ninja left, Mei open the folder that has Ao's name in front. She read the damages his body has incurred and the treatment they already administer to him. The cell regeneration technique has piece back together both broken bones and muscles and they expect him to be able to walk and move after appropriate therapy. Both his eyes were noted as damaged and recovery potential unknown. Chakra network badly damaged, again recovery potential still unknown. Jumping to the bottom of the report, Medical conclusion, no longer at risk of death, recovery expected but may not be able to go back to being a ninja.

Mei took a deep breath as she look out the window. The sun is setting but for some reason the sky seems clearer today and the mist alleviating. With that few remaining rays of the sun flowing in, Mei felt warm somewhere in her chest. No one was looking so she let hot tears roll down her cheeks. This is not a dream, this is reality. But at least, the nightmare finally lifted because after all, Ao is alive.


	4. Chapter 4 Unravelling

04\. Unravelling

Ao woke up in a room he didn't recognized. He still has some occasions of unconsciousness which they told him is expected given the gravity of the trauma his body endured. But he remembered that he is now back in his own village after the painful transport back from Konoha.

Lying flat on his back as the carriage bounced up and down sure didn't lulled him to sleep. If anything, it made him feel seasick though he knows they travelled on land most times. What kept him awake was the yapping of his student talking to him when he obviously just wanted to have some silence. Silence helps him feel his way around. Without his eyesight, and his chakra not where it should be, he has been focusing his ears, his skin, his sense of smell, and all other parts of him to find out where he is at any given time.

Now he slowly stood up and walk to the direction of something warm. It's not fire so it must be the window. With his two crutches, he stood up slowly made his way to the window facing it and absorbing the warmth of that area. He was told not to stand or walk unless necessary as he still has his fainting spells but Ao, being a man of a man, Ao is as stubborn as any man can be.

He is measuring the size of the room, the distance of the bed from the window by the change of temperature in the said space. He is not a sensor ninja for nothing.

And then he heard the door open and the voice that called out his name send chills down his spine and butterflies in his stomach. Was he really that sick to be so affected by a mere voice?

Ao didn't stir but continue to stand as he is.

"Ao, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" The beautiful voice he both loved and fear. Or maybe mostly feared…

"My Lady?" He asked tentatively as he slowly turned around to the direction of the voice.

A lot of things were running through his mind at the same time. How does he look? He didn't really consider this before but does he look hideous with lots of scar?

And now that he can't barely stand, will his Mizukage still find him to be her trusted advisor, or will she replaced him with someone more suitable?

But as suddenly as the troublesome thoughts flowed to him they were immediately silenced when two arms suddenly wrap themselves around his waist. He can smell her hair as her head rested on his chest. She was hugging him tightly and it actually hurts because of his wounds. But then he felt her shaking and the front of his robes starting to feel wet from her tears. She was sobbing hard yet silently.

Without thinking he let go of one of his crutches to put an arm around this woman who suddenly broke in his personal space. He held her as tightly as his arm will allow him as he shifted his weight to the other crutch.

They stayed like that for who knows how long.

Ao woke up lying on a bed and he wondered if he fainted again. He tried to move but then he suddenly felt something very heavy on one side of his body. He calmly collected himself to assess the situation. And as he turn his head, he caught the familiar scent of the Mizukage's hair and he suddenly came to a realization that she, Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage, was lying beside him in the same bed.

Her face was press somewhere in his chest and her arms wrap around his waist.

Is this another dream? He asked himself. That's a problem of not able to see, he can't tell if he is awake or not.

"Ao?" He heard her sleepy voice asked as he felt her head lift a little bit from his chest.

"My lady?" He answered softly. But before he can add anything.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Was the stern reply and the head fell softly again on his chest, her arms adjusted the embrace a little bit and then the rhythm of her breathing becomes calm again.

Ao felt his eyes, if they are open under the bandages will be as big as teacups while his jaw drops open.

"What the hell?" He thought mentally though not brave enough to test his Mizukage's temper.

XXXX

For many times Ao find himself awake, he will have that feeling of someone sleeping beside him. Occasionally, he will feel a gentle hand brushing his hair up but nothing more inappropriate than that. Although, Ao, thought to himself, when is it ever appropriate for the Mizukage to share his bed?

True, he thought about it sometimes before the war, but he cannot bring himself to explore the idea out of respect. If he is honest, yes, he may have loved this woman but he knows his place in their society and as a man of order, he dare not disrespect that order.

But for five days now, or at least it seems five days to him, his Mizukage has spent the night with him. True, he cannot barely move and even find it painful just to shift himself in bed but every night, the same warm body, albeit fully clothed, was there beside him. Sometimes he finds himself waiting for that weight to be place on his body before he can fall asleep.

Tonight though he realized he has been lying with his eyes open for hours now but that weight has not come in yet. A part of him wanted to sleep but a part of him can't.

So foolish as it maybe, Ao stood up, grab one of his crutches and slowly make his way out of the door. The smell of the carpet caught his attention as well as the blow of the wind in the corridor. Instinctively, he was able to recognize where he is. He knew he was in the Mizukage mansion for whatever reason instead of the village hospital, but he wasn't sure where exactly, until now.

He was so used walking in this hallway that he immediately recognized by the very soft sound of shifting papers that he was only a door away from the Mizukage's private chambers.

He didn't try to explain away the madness of what he is about to do before he open the door to the Mizukage's room.

"Ao?" The voice said automatically as the door open.

"Yes My lady" Ao's habitual response.

He only took a few steps through the door and then stops in his tracks, realizing how silly this whole thing is.

"What are you doing up and walking about at this time?" The Mizukage's voice sounded understandably irritated. "You shouldn't be walking around as you are still very weak. You might faint..."

"My apologies my lady. I just wasn't able to sleep." He started to explain before realizing he cannot really divulge the reason why he cannot sleep.

"Is that so?" He heard her answer nonchalantly as the sound of paper shifting started again.

"I'm sorry my lady for disturbing you." He can feel his face burning red. "I believe I have to excuse myself now."

"Go to bed Ao." The Mizukage said plainly.

"Yes my lady" Feeling silly for even barging in. What was he expecting to see? The Lady Mizukage running to him acting worried? And he felt equally silly and disoriented trying to get out of the great room.

"And where do you think you are going?" The Mizukage asks, irritation is starting to overlay her voice.

In the old days, this is the time he will be getting a knock on the head.

"I'm going back to my room now my lady. Forgive me, I'm still a little bit disoriented, adjusting to not seeing my way very well..." He said, not admitting nor accepting his current state of blindness.

"Ao, I said go to bed... meaning my bed over there. And if you have forgotten where it is, you can turn 180 degree and walk straight. You go lie there." The Mizukage dictated as if it's a common mission protocol.

Ao stiffen but he knew there is no way he can disobey (not that he want to), so he stiffly walked towards the bed. He stood in front of it for a while as if he does not know what to do.

"Just lie down any side, it doesn't matter to me." The Mizukage called behind him as he heard her open some scrolls with the rhythmic tapping of the pen to her cheek when she is analysing something.

Poor Ao who quietly laid down to the right side of the bed and lie stiffly down. He tried to calm his heart beat as he finds it pumping hard like when he is priming himself for battle. He lay on top of the covers feeling half silly and half confused.

After a long while, he heard her steps approaching him. She went to his side first and gave a disapproving snort. She pulled the blanket he laid on and gently put it over him. So that's why he was feeling cold, he didn't have any covers.

Then she went to the other side of the bed and as he felt the bed shift with her weight, his heart pumped faster again.

"Baka, go to sleep Ao. I hope you are not having any perverted thoughts at your current state." The Mizukage chided him before finding her place near his chest and her arms around his waist.

Just a few minutes and he can feel the gentle breathing of the Mizukage on his chest. She is fast asleep. He almost finds the whole situation laughable if not confusing. What the hell are they doing? But being a logical man, he figured he will get no answer that night. So he let sleep take over as he rest his hand to one of her arms embracing his waist. He made sure that it's warm and real and then he let himself drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Mizukage's Order

05\. The Mizukage's order

Ao, the Mizukage's faithful advisor has now been sleeping on her bed for a few nights. The medics were initially surprised when they found him missing in his room and when they came to alert the Mizukage, she just calmly shush them quietly and pointed to a sleeping Ao.

Ao, would now go back and forth his room and the Mizukage's for his food and medicine but for most times, he will find himself sleeping in her chambers.

While the medic kept their mouth shut after a warning look from the Mizukage, the boy ninja Chojuro continue to be clueless as he finds his Senpai always in the Mizukage's room. Perhaps he is well enough to work again. Chojuro naively thought.

Ao was getting bored after waking up to what seem to be midday. The Mizukage's presence was not in the room. Regaining more strength now but still not at his old chakra levels, he can sense the piles of paper on top of the Mizukage's table.

Before the war, he will be expected to seat infront of it and start filtering the information for his Mizukage. But without his sight?

Ao, quietly sat infront of the table and rolled a scroll open. Pulling a little bit of chakra in his palm, he put his hand over the scroll slowly. His skin is very sensitive that the slightest difference in light and shadow will translate to heat and warm for him. Using this principle, he slowly tried to pass his chakra across the scroll and even to his own surprise, his brain can make out the words.

This first scroll was just a status update on the border squirmish happening at the north gate. Just regular rodents trying to take advantage of the war torn village, of course to their dismal end. He automatically grabbed for a small paper and brush and do a quick summary and assessment of that first scroll.

Ao then moved on to the next scroll, and doing the same, he started to go through one scroll after another.

The Mizukage found him sleeping on the desk when she entered the chamber late in the afternoon. She came right in time before he fell off the chair unconscious.

With a deep frown on her face, she carried him like he is a child and put him to bed.

"Baka, why would you exert yourself when you have barely recovered?"

She lay him down and checked his breathing, his temperature and chakra level. Just exhausted. She said sighing. She saw the piles of scrolls with his little paper notes.

She smiled. You have not change Ao. And knowing he is fast asleep. She stole a gentle kiss on his cheek before standing up and going back to her desk. It's still going to be a long night for paper works.

XXXX

Ao woke up with the Mizukage beside him again. He sigh in relief as just having her closed by makes him feel that everything is going to be ok.

Then he felt her suddenly stirred. "Ao, are you awake?"

"Yes my lady?" He answered.

"Ao when you get better you will marry me." Said the Mizukage as if just reading out a mission assignment to him.

"My lady?" He sounded surprised.

She yawned and then turned her body away from him to the other side but not without pushing her back close to him. "Don't make me repeat myself." Came her reply.

"Yes, my lady." He said looking sightless up the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 6 The Suitable Husband

06\. The Suitable Husband

He has recovered most of his strength and the last assessment proved to be promising as his chakra network seems to be recovering as well as his physical body. He no longer needs a full crutch to walk, just a cane to occasionally help him balance and find his way.

He is starting to feel something in his byakugan as the eye seems to be connecting slowly to his network. He figures he will not try it yet as he may zap all his building chakra before he fully recovered.

Of course his recovery did not go undetected by the Mizukage and to no surprise to him; piles of paper work were assigned to him again with no mercy. There is some good and bad to this though if he is honest with himself. On one hand, it helps stop the boredom and on the other hand, he is able to field out any marriage request to the Mizukage.

A few came along but in his independent assessment he summarized a 20 point reason why said engagement was not a fit nor is it beneficial to the village.

Nothing to do with the fact that the Mizukage commanded him to marry her, whether that's a dream or not, he was more than willing to comply, but still he was just doing his duty, as he always have, to the best interest of his village.

Come to think of it, he do need to clarify this command to his Mizukage. After all, wedding requires a lot of preparation which probably will fall on his lap again.

XXX

Ao, found his way venturing out that side of the Mizukage's mansion where her private chamber where to the side where the meeting halls were. He knew that Mizukage currently have a meeting with the elders and he figure since he is feeling better that he will go check and see if he can help out, even if just to take down minutes.

When he reached the door his ears perk when he realized that the topic was about the Mizukage's future.

"But My Lady, are you sure of your decision? We did received some suitable candidates that can prove beneficial for our village." Said one of the geezer.

"With all due respect, but I already made up my mind." Said the Mizukage calmly.

"But Ao? Why Ao? He is a hero and has been one of the most reliable nin in our village but he has no pedigree and lineage to boast about..."

Ao can feel his blood rising but he kept his chakra under control and himself undetected as he listen by the door.

"But I can see the point the Mizukage was making, Ao is one of our trusted nin and has even earned the respect of the other Kages. If he marries the Mizukage and they are able to have offspring then the kekkai genkai will remain in our village. It will not be another point of international negotiation unlike if she marries from another village."

"Yes, that part will be convenient." Said an agreeing voice.

"But how about Kakashi from Konoha? isn't he near your age and that will surely strengthen the bonds of the 2 villages, after all it won't be long before he will be named the next Hokage.

Ao felt sick in his stomach.

"Well for one, that man didn't make any indication of interest. And if we give this suggestion, it may have an opposite effect on the relationship between the villages. Again inter village marriages can be tricky." Another voice wisely pointed out.

"And also" the voice of the Mizukage said calmly. "This is now a new era where relationship between villages can be dealt with diplomacy and not with force marriages. I believe Ao is appropriate as he is one of my trust worthy advisor. It will be convenient because both of us are single, and lastly, this will reduce some of my paper work trying to read through engagement proposals." Her voice sounded tired.

"Convenient" The word doesn't seat right with him but what else does he expect? A dramatic love confession from the Mizukage? And truth be told, while he knows the contribution he made to the village during his long career, he also knows he is lacking in many ways to be the rightful partner of the Mizukage. But if he is commanded to even to lay down his life, he knows he will.. For her. So if she wants him to marry her. He will.


	7. Chapter 7 The Market Place Announcement

07\. The Market Place Announcement

Ao, stepped out of the mansion to get some air not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. They are weighing and measuring him to see if he will make do. The Mizukage in her stubbornness and obvious disdain for paper work has made up her mind to marry him anyway.

He was not sure if he is happy or sad, or frustrated not having a say with all these things. It was after all a little above his rank.

He was walking quietly then suddenly he heard a bomb exploding in one side of the market near a side gate of the village.

Suddenly, by instinct Ao run in top speed to the area of the bomb holding his cane like it's a sword.

"Byakugan" again, instinctively and in battle mode he fired up his secret weapon.

Six bastards, several civilians and children too.. tsk. He said irritated.

"Give us your money". Said the the biggest guy in the group of six as he wield a stone and sickle to the crowd. Ao immediately dashed and captured the handle of the sickle and throw it back fiercely towards the 6 intruders.

"Bastard" he heard one of the villain said as Ao's attack chopped down the leg of 2 of their colleagues. 4 more left, he thought with a sneer.

Ao was smiling as he ran around in top form, he has been coop up very long and his blood thirst for some battle and his chakra was raging through his body. He made a hand signal, water dragon!

And a dragon beast blasted through the intruders smashing them against the wall. All the intruders were now wounded not just physically but also their pride so they were throwing curses on Ao as they tried to find their footing.

It's time to finish this off, he said with an evil grin. Another hand signal for another round of his dragon then suddenly a seventh ninja appeared firing thousands of kunai towards him... It was a multi shadow attacked. Unfortunately, he has already released his water dragon to finish the first 6.

Tsk, why did he miss detecting this last one? His hand tightening his grip on his cane as this, he figured, is his only hope of shielding himself. His chakra level after all was not where it used to be... Yet.

Suddenly, the twin swords slashed to stop half of the kunais. "Chojuro" the old ninja mentioned his young prodigy's name with pride.

And then a loud blast followed as the Mizukage in all her flaring beauty blew the rest of the incoming weapons as if they were bubbles.

Ao, smiled in relief before he felt a sudden pang of panic. Even without his eyesight, he knows his Mizukage is fuming mad... And why, for the life of him, is it no longer surprising that he somehow have gained her wrath again.

Her hand easily grabbed him by the two collar of his robe. Her strength was obvious as she lifted him, a man a few inches taller than her, up the ground.

"Ao, what is the meaning of this?" She said in her menacing voice and for sure with her deadly smile.

"My lady, I was just... Umm.." Ao was struggling with his words. It's hard to find words when your dignity as a man is at risk being lifted a few inches off the ground by a very angry woman. "I was just doing my duty as captain of the guards and teaching these intruders not to mess up with the village of mist."

"And who told you that you are still the captain of the guards after your injuries?" Came the unexpected question.

Ao didn't know he was kicked out of his position. So as he felt her let go of him, he tried to find his footing even without his cane to save what is left of his manly dignity, and said. "I'm sorry My Lady, I didn't know I was removed from that position. So what am I now?" He asked coldly.

"Why... You are my husband and still my trusted advisor, of course!" Came the straight forward response.

The crowd was hushed and not a sound can be heard except for the soft blowing of the wind.

The Mizukage kicked the cane at the ground and it flicked up but Ao easily grabbed it mid-air and he smiled. "Yes of course, Mizukage."

And the buzzes of murmuring started to get louder among the crowd witnessing the whole conversation.

"Wha-what?" Said his bumbling fool of a student loudly

"Tsk, that shouldn't come as a surprise to you... You know.. Baka!" said an annoying woman's voice.

Ao tried to place that voice.. Oh from the stone. Right, he remembered that the Tsuchikage is visiting today and he must have been accompanied again by this disrespectful loud mouth youngster.

"Young people these days" Ao murmured.

"Chojuro, clean this mess up with your men. Ao, come with me you are needed in the meeting later, the rest of you, bring the injured to the hospital." The Mizukage said her instruction simply.

"My apologies Tsuchikage, we didn't expect this set of visitors." She said light heartedly now to the elder Kage.

"It is nothing to apologize for my Lady." Said the old man seating comfortably on top of his giant body guard.

Ao, wobbled and walked slowly with the Mizukage's entourage as they make their way back to the mansion. He cannot erase the smile off his face. And why not? The Mizukage just announced him as her husband…in the market place…of all the places.

I hope those elders who were against our union are having a heart attack now - He thought unrepentantly.


	8. Chapter 8 An Old Man's Tale

08\. An Old Man's Tale

"Lord Tsuchikage, you are staring." Ao said without looking at the elderly Kage. He didn't need to glance up to see the big grin on the old man's face.

He knew this nosy man is up to no good but being task to offer hospitality to this man by his Mizukage, he has been patiently bidding his time and ignoring the side jokes and remarks from the old man.

"Lord Ao forgive me, but please, just humour this old man, so how did you get the Lady Mizukage to agree to marry you." Asked the old man pretending decorum.

"No offence but from the time we met the three of you during the Kage Summit I actually assumed you two were already a long time couple, ... with the bickering and all that!" The old man continued now with obvious mirth.

Ao gave out a loud sigh. "Lord Tsuchikage, the truth is, I did not propose to my Lady. She commanded me to marry her as soon as I recover from my wounds. And I just humbly obey. We have not even formally conducted the ceremony yet."

The older Kage gave him a measuring look. "and you comply to it as a duty?" Still eyeing Ao and trying to read him.

"Of course, but not just a duty. It's an honour to marry someone like Lady Mizukage. She does come with a lot of merits that frankly..." Ao paused remembering an earlier conversation. He frowned and sigh sadly.."and frankly in the normal scheme of things, I'll be unworthy of her."

"I see. But you care for her very deeply... And looking at you, something tells me you are going into this with more than duty."

Ao was quiet. Love has little place in the shinobi world, at least in his generation. Some are lucky to marry for love, but many too marry for convenience or tactical reason.

But he searches deep inside him and remember the dream. Maybe the infinite Tsukuyomi has some merits. It brought about some dreams, some hidden feelings he never would admit, not even under torture. But this time he recalled that dream. He had his arms around a beautiful woman with auburn hair and green eyes. In the dream he was no subordinate, they were equals. There were 2 blue haired boys running around the fields while he tried, failing badly to stop them from being too rowdy. Yes, in the dream, he was cradling another little one tagging on his ear lapels barely making out the words .. Otousan. That little one was a mirror image of his wife. Yes, in his dream he has a wife. And in that world, his wife was Mei Terumi.

"I cannot really understand woman very well." The Lord Tsuchikage said softly. "Having married a strong woman for 60 years I won't say I know a whole lot of them. But I know a little bit about them.." He smiled.

"Woman, even how strong and scary they can be needs both love and security. With all their boasting about their intuition, the strongest of them would still need to be told how important they are and how much they are loved…

Even the strongest ones..."The old man looking away smiling with his eye glistening

"Lord Tsuchikage?" Ao said looking both curious and a little worried.

"Forgive me Lord Ao. I was just reminiscing..."

And both men were silent.

"You know, if you are not careful, and you assumed things... There may be times that they will assume otherwise. What they come up with will totally blow your mind... But they'll come to you with vengeance. Sometimes with nagging, sometimes with tears but sometimes..." The elderly man paused.

"And sometimes?" Ao obviously curious now.

"Sometimes they will make assumptions that will put both of you in a situation that may never be remedied...

"Never remedied?" Ao responded confused.

"sometimes fatal."

"My wife was one of the best kunoichi in our village. She was beautiful as well as she was strong. We were team together as children and I had a crush on her from day 1... I don't know what stroke of heaven happened but in-spite of my shortcomings she fell in love with me too... This is long before I was even chosen to be Tsuchikage...

People chided her for choosing me, but the harder they say I'm not worthy the harder I worked on my Jutsu until I was finally recognized by my whole village. All through that struggle of getting my people's trust, she stood by me.

Weeks after the announcement that I will be chosen as Tsuchikage, I started having other girls and women giving me more attention than I'm used to. I savour the attention not knowing that it was hurting my wife.

In my mind she was always a strong and confident woman, a powerful kunoichi and famous in her own right. In my mind, I was confident that she is fine, secure in our relationship.

During that time, I didn't know she signed up to a solo Class S mission. Imagine, I didn't even notice my wife was not home...

And then the mission failed. Good thing a back up team was send after her, and they return her to the village on a stretcher barely alive. When I ran to the hospital to see her, she wouldn't even look at me before she drifted to a coma.

All the other things, even my appointment didn't matter at that time as I held her hand and pleaded for her not to let go.

When she came to some consciousness she looked at me with sad eyes and said... "Onoki, why such a face?... You don't need me anymore." She smiled at me but at that moment I realized that she was throwing away her life because she didn't believe I valued it anymore.

"I held her hand Ao, for days, many days I don't know how many now. I pleaded with her day and night to come back to me."

"Lord Tsuchikage." That is all Ao can say on this unsolicited confession.

"She chose to live Ao. She recovered, and after that, there was not a day that I don't remind her how important she is to me. My success as a leader is largely due to having her by my side. And it was another 40 years before finally sickness got her and then she left me."

"But I have no regrets the second time she left. Before she breathes her last she told me how happy she was to have lived a long life with me. And she thanked me and promised that she will wait for me at the afterlife, when my work is done in this life here. That was 10 years ago but to this day, I have no regret. Even through many wars, my heart and my soul have found a strong shelter."

"Ao, if you loved her, then you must let her know. Duty and service will not be enough to keep her in your arms."

Ao pondered these words quietly.


	9. Chapter 9 Reality Unveiling

09\. Reality Unveiling

It was late at night and its the night before their wedding day. Lady Mizukage was busy reviewing some documents. She has to finish all these paper works before the guests arrive tomorrow. Then she heard a soft knock on the door as she saw a blue haired man with a tray of tea on his hands.

She smiled as she noticed that his gait is almost back to normal. Almost... the cane was resting on the side of the bed.

"My lady, have some tea." He said as he starts pouring.

Ao has been suspiciously different these past few days. She cannot pin it but she noticed a little "softness" that she really did not assume him capable off.

"Is everything alright Ao?" She probes. "Anything you want to tell me perhaps?"

Ao suddenly paused from whatever he was doing. Then he took in a deep breathed, straightened his that cause the Mizukage's eye brows to rise a little bit. This is very curious she mumbled to herself.

Then finally Ao stood in attention as if he was a young cadet doing his report. And without looking at the Mizukage, he started his practice tirade.

"My lady, tomorrow we will marry each other. I know that you have commanded me to marry you. But either for convenience or not, I want to be open and honest with you from this day forth in all things, most especially with this one thing." He paused as if catching his breath.

"Please know that I'm going through this not just because of duty. True it is a great honour for me to take your hand but please know that I'm doing this because I have great respect... And I.. And I.. " (Do not fail now he told himself as he felt the Mizukage leaning forward listening intently to his confession.)

"And I loved you with all my heart, always had and always will. I will back this love for you with my very life. I swore it."

Then he breathed out and cast a glance at the Mizukage. He cannot tell from her face what she was thinking. There was a long silence between them.

"So.. is that all you wanted to tell me?" The Mizukage asked almost tonelessly.

"Yes my lady." Ao responded feeling like a complete fool with his confession. He was never a romantic and never good with words... At least not romantic words. If it's giving orders, lectures or chiding Chojuro... His mind was trying to reason out.

"Thank you for telling me Ao." The Mizukage said almost dismissively.

Ao took that as a cue so he did a quick bow and walked out of the Mizukage's chambers with a visible sag on his shoulder. Was he expecting something more? What was he expecting?

XXXX

Ao cannot sleep so he stood by the window reviewing every word he has spoken earlier. It all made sense then, what the Tsuchikage said about letting the woman you love knows you loved her. It suddenly struck him that maybe, it doesn't apply to him, to them after all. Maybe in the Tsuchikage's case both of them were in love but for him and the Mizukage...

"Ao?"

He almost jumped when he realized the Mizukage was already in his room and he didn't even notice her opening the door.

He quickly turned around to face her but he didn't move from where he was standing as he gazed at her beautiful face illuminated only by the full moon shining brightly through the window. In his confusion he didn't even open the lights of his room and now it was just darkness around them saved the light from the sky.

She approached him slowly and Ao felt frozen to the ground where he stood. She stopped as she stood about midway the room. She was looking at him straight in his eyes.

"Ao, tell me again what you said, but with you looking at me straight in the eye."

Does she doubt my sincerity? The thought immediately pass his mind but he remembered the old man telling him that they as men will never full understand what goes though those women's pretty heads.

So he looked her in the eye and repeated verbatim what he said. But when he came to the part where he said he loved her, this time he didn't stutter. He said it with conviction, with all the outpouring fire from his heart and he noticed the space between them seemed to lessen as the Mizukage now stands at arm's length from him.

She smiled at him and said. "Thank you for telling me Ao." She paused and then she continued. "I like it that we will be honest to each other from here forth as husband and wife."

Ao smiled.

"To be honest, I was pondering on cancelling our wedding today." Came the unexpected statement that seems to awaken a thousand questions and doubts in his head. This woman will surely be the end of him, Ao thought to himself. With just a word or smile she can raise him to the pinnacle of joy or dash him to the bottom of the pit.

"Let me say this frankly Ao. I didn't know how much you really mean to me until I was trapped in Madara`s Infinite Tsukuyomi. There in my dream world, I was actually getting married to someone else." She continued while Ao's heart sank more as she spoke.

"During that wedding everyone was there, even the other villages' Kages, and boy how Tsunade was pissed. Jealous, that I was tying the knot before her. But then I saw you there, with your glum looked, looking quite silly with your western suit. There Ao, I realized that I was marrying the wrong man."

Ao's eyes widen as her hand gently hold on to one of the sleeves of his robes.

"That was the most horrible dream because while the wedding reception was going on I was trying to look for you through the crowd. But you were nowhere to be found. And then, when I went to the room with this stranger of a husband that I have... When I was kissing him..."

Ao wasn't sure if he wants to hear about a man kissing the Mizukage but he cannot stop her from telling her story so he just held his breathe...

"When I was about to kiss him, he turn into you." She smiled and Ao jumped up a little bit and said "Say what?"

"You were there with me in the room and when I asked where did the other man went you responded in your signature self-assured smile that there was no other one there. Just you. Just only you." Her grip on his sleeves was tightening, but Ao did not move one bit absorbing this tale.

"So imagine my pain Ao when I woke up to find out about that the Alliance headquarter was blown up. The days following that, when I wasn't sure if you were dead or alive.." Tears are now flowing freely from the Mizukage's eyes.

"I'm sorry my lady for causing you so much pain." Ao whispered. This all came as a surprised to him, hearing it for the first time. He didn't know that his death would affect her this much.

"Imagine me waking up from a world that has you in my arms to a reality where you were actually gone." She said this almost in a whisper.

"I sure can relate" He said in his head.

"So, I hope you will not look down on me someday for being so bold as to arranging that you stay in the room right beside mine. For forgetting decorum and lying beside you for many nights without your consent…." She said smiling almost embarrassed through her tears. "..as that was the only way I can quiet the nightmares of your death in my mind."

" Ao, let me say it plainly..." She said her voice quivering.

This time, Ao was the one to take action first. He wrapped his arms around her and pulling her tightly to himself as he heard the words he never imagined would be for him...

"Ao, I love you too … and I cannot live my life without you beside me."

They stood there for a very long time. Funny how people can be fully naked and yet be so distant from each other while there they are, fully clothed, too tired for any physical intimacy, and yet their hearts and souls are bared and vulnerably open between them, melding together as one.

Ao knew they both needed some sleep if they are to look at least reasonably presentable to their guests on their wedding day. But both of them were holding on to each other so tightly as if so afraid to let go. They stayed that way for a long time until finally they found their way to the nearest bed and fall asleep in each other's arm.

XXXX

Chojuro was all over his senpai trying to get Ao ready. He wanted to hit the boy to bring some sense back to him. What is he fussing about? He is already dress and how much more preparation he needs? Ao checked himself in the mirror and smiled approvingly.

He doesn't look too bad with his signature moussed hair. He was wearing a dark blue Haori with silver white linings over a dark blue kimono, and the water symbol at the crest. At the bottom, he wore a grey and blue lined Hakama to match his Haori. He looked appropriate and as far as he is concerned that is all that is required.

He tried to keep his patience as he waited by the door for his Lady Mizukage. The ceremony requires they both enter the reception together. And then, when he turned his heart stopped at the sight of the Lady Mizukage in her full white wedding kimono. She was radiant, more beautiful than he can ever imagine. She was being escorted down the stairs but when they both catch each other's eyes, they both smile frozen in place where they were standing.

Everything, from time he reached for her hand, to when they entered the reception hand in hand, to when they drank sake, exchanging rings and their first official kiss. Everything seemed just like a dream.

Mei cannot help but compare the feelings she was feeling now to the one in her dream. Even through the crowd, Ao has never once let go of her hand. He was only a few inches taller than her although his hair style seems to make him look a little bit taller. But she looked at him and realized how many times she had looked at him at this angle. Everything about Ao was familiar, and warm, and sure.

When they were teased for a dance and they not so grudgingly comply, she realized how many times she almost would place her chin by his shoulder to tell him "shut up or die". How his shoulder is just the right height, just where her chin falls.

Everything about Ao was familiar, his voice, his smell, his touched. There was no confusion, there were no doubts. She knew this man from her genin days and even up to now he has remained by her side steadfast. She smiled as she felt his hand in hers while his other hand hold her by the waist. They were big. She remembered the last time she was holding both of them was when he was under a mind transfer Jutsu. She was really tightening the knot suspecting he is not the real Ao and planning to give him the blow from Chojuro's twin blade sword. How she suddenly felt glad she only used her fist instead. Funny, how she thought about that one now.

Ao noticed her smiling. "Are you happy Lady Mizukage?" He whispered.

"Call me Mei San. And yes I'm very happy Ao. " She whispered back. She can feel a big grin coming on his face.

"Maybe in our private chambers but not in public. It will not suit the elders taste well." He answered teasingly.

"Damn them." She said still smiling hugging him much more tightly as they dance the night away.

Maybe, it's time they both escape and do something more than dancing. The dirty thought crossed her mind as she catches her husband's eyes with a similar suspicious gleam.

It's going to be a long night, but this time it won't be paper work.


End file.
